datarolerosonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Galendrall Scarte
"The Lion and the Tiger may be stronger. But the Wolf does not perform in the circus." Para disfrutar plenamente del artículo se recomienda escuchar el tema personal del rolero "Nomad". Galendrall Scarte (ガレンダル・スカルテ, ''Garendaru Sukarute) ''es un rolero de clasificación S-Rank y fue el líder del clan Crimson Fangs. Personalidad Su personalidad es escéptica y casi nihilista en la superficie. Sin embargo en la profundidad de su carácter hay albergada una fuerte inclinación a la competencia y a la lealtad, lo que explica la razón por la cual ha pasado tanto tiempo en organizaciones como Nisshoku. Su orgullo es facilmente detectable así como su sentido de pertenencia y responsabilidad, que ocasionalmente le conduce a tomar decisiones irracionales (desde el punto de vista costo-beneficio). Responde a la adversidad con la cantidad de atención mínima indispensable para su solución a menos que intervenga un factor que establezca un precedente. Tiende a la neutralidad y sólo un par de factores lo motivan a tomar la iniciativa. En sus últimos confrontamientos con otros S-Rank dichos factores estaban relacionados con sus protegé, dos mujeres roleras que recibieron su respaldo durante un par de años. Irónicamente ambas también recibieron las mismas garantías de protección por parte de Shihuko Soujiro, y que provocaron la fractura en su alianza con Z. M. Loki que eventualmente disolvió su unidad. Habilidades y Poderes Roleo Galendrall ha sido uno de los roleros más fuertes en cada grupo de Rol al que ha pertenecido. Se caracteriza por una narrativa de roleo particularmente elaborada con especial atención a los detalles y matices artísticos de la descripción. Dado que otros roleros enfocan la mayoría de sus esfuerzos en la narrativa indispensable y ofensiva, el estilo de roleo de Galendrall es visto como más elegante y poético por algunos. Combate Aunado al atractivo de sus ataques el poder de Galendrall rompe el molde de un típico rolero con exceso de experiencia. Sus poderes han sido notados por otros roleros de tener una naturaleza balanceada, lo que hace difícil para sus enemigos explotar los momentos idóneos para un ataque decisivo. Precisamente por ser un rival de fuerzas y debilidades equilibradas es difícil encontrar el eslabón débil de sus ataques. Cabe mencionar que Galendrall nunca tuvo un sensei, por lo que aprendió a rolear por su propia cuenta y desarrolló sus habilidades de combate por sí mismo. Lo anterior es un indicador del talento y fuerza del rolero, demostrando una vasta capacidad de auto mejora y potencial. El poder de Galendrall fue tal que captó la atención de uno de los roleros más minuciosos en la búsqueda del poder, Z.M. Loki. En repetidas ocasiones Galendrall recibió invitaciones por parte de Loki para establecer una alianza entre ambos con la intención de inclinar la balanza de poder a su lado y derrotar a Shihuko Soujiro. Ha habido especulaciones por parte de otros roleros en cuanto a los límites del poder de Galendrall, principalmente por parte de Soujiro y Loki. Para Soujiro, Galendrall es el cuarto rolero más fuerte de Nisshoku, mientras que para Loki es el tercero. La discusión de éstos S-Rank en relación a la fuerza de Galendrall radica en la pregunta de quién es más fuerte, si Galendrall o Tensuke. Los dos roleros que han participado en el debate han hecho en reiteradas ocasiones sus apuestas e hipótesis al respecto, lo que ha generado un fenómeno de "pelea de gallos". Galendrall sin embargo siempre se ha mostrado sin interés al respecto y ha rechazado invitaciones a un combate 1 vs 1 entre él y el Shihuko. Historia Personajes Naruto El personaje que Galendrall decidió tomar en Rol Naruto fue Nagato, más comunmente en su forma de Pain. Su destreza con el personaje fue tal que pudo utilizar los distintos estilos y habilidades de combate de los Caminos de Pain en combate con otros roleros de gran fuerza y organizar los ataques armoniosamente. Estadísticas Naruto (2012) Peleas Mayores #Galendrall Scarte Vs Shihuko Tensuke #Galendrall Scarte Vs Loki #Galendrall Scarte Vs Shihuko Soujiro #Galendrall Scarte Vs Aino Styler Tropes * The Champion * Troubled, but Cute * Ineffectual Loner * Knight in Sour Armor * Grudging "Thank You" Quotes Category:S-Rank